Black Order High
by aceofspades57
Summary: Allen Walker has just moved to Phoenix, Arizona and Cross has enrolled him in the nearest high school, Black Order His life is turned upside down by gangs, guns, international espionage, long lost twins, crushes, and the dreaded chemistry Allenxoc Kandaxoc, Lavi x Lenalee
1. Home, Sweet, Home

**Hey Guys Aceofspades here. Here's my newest story I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated ;)**

"Damn it Cross." Allen cursed, dragging the over packed suitcases. To Allen's dismay, Cross had been oh so kind enough to pack his suitcases for him. Only God could possibly be in that luggage and knowing Cross, one thing was sure, it would not be good. He doubted that any of his belongings were actually in there. While they were still living together, Allen had found a note on the front door of their apartment. The door had a "For Rent sign in the window. The note had the words "Arizona" and "1575 Queen Street".

He kindly neglected to tell Allen the name of the city he was supposed to go to, resulting in him having to visit random cities across the state searching for his new home. Allen was moving here from California, where he lived with his legal guardian Cross. The only way he would call Cross his "Father" is if hell freezes over, gets struck by a cupcake shaped lightning bolt, and somehow morphs into a Rihanna concert. His one and only father was Mana Walker, a humble street performer. Making a living on the streets of England wasn't all rainbows and sunshine but, they made ends meet. It was a happy, simple life.

Tragically Mana was hit by a drunk driver one day while working at a parade. The driver never showed his face and claimed to have a mental disorder. Some way or another, the excuse worked and he was given a mandatory psycho therapy sentence. Cross was one of the higher-ups working on Mana's case. Allen was brought in to be interrogated about the accident. Things didn't seem to be adding up. When Cross began interrogating him Allen would not say a word. He tried day after day after day to make Allen talk, and not just what he knew about the accident. Allen also hadn't eaten since the accident and he couldn't have the kid dying from starvation before the trial. So Cross took on the responsibility of taking care of him. After the trial everyone there thought it was a good idea for him to adopt Allen permanently and take him with him to California. That is what he did. Besides he couldn't just leave a small orphaned child to go through the adoption system or at least that's what he tells the ladies at the local bar.

Allen looked down at the crumpled up instructions he printed off of goggle and looked at the street sign. "Queen Street". He walked a couple of minutes longer, glancing at the zip codes. "Well, I finally made it but," He stood in front of a large apartment complex staring straight up "This place is huge." He walked into the building and went to the front desk. There was a blonde young woman there with a bored look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she said. The monotonous tone in her voice suggested that she had done this too many times to even try to be enthusiastic. Then again, being a receptionist…

"I'm Allen Walker, I'd like to rent an apartment."

"Small, deluxe or regular?"

"Small is fine." She went to her computer and began typing a clicking some things.

"That's strange."

"Is something the matter?"

"There's an apartment already rented in your name."

"Eh?" _There's no way it's, no he wouldn't do that, but nevertheless._ "Do you know who rented it?"

"It was rented about three or four days ago….Oh, now I remember. This handsome man showed up oh he was to DIE for. That long red hair-"

Allen cut her off fearing he might start gagging, "Excuse me, might I have my room key now?"

"Oh, sure." She fumbled through a nearby drawer a pulled out a gold key. "Room 23B"

"Thank you" Allen took the key and walked down the hallway labeled 1A-E. As he walked down the seemingly endless hallway, where there was no way it could only be A-E, he came to two doors. One was labeled stairs. The other was labeled elevator. The elevator also had a large neon yellow sign taped to it that read "OUT OF ORDER".

"Just my luck, now the damn elevator is out of order." Allen was getting extremely irritated. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep. He took a his bags with a firm hold and began his journey up the twenty flights of stairs.

When he had finally gotten up the stairs he inserted, turned the key and stepped into his new home. The first thing Allen checked was the kitchen. Stainless steel fridge, microwave, dishwasher, and a sink. The den had a small television, two armchairs and a sofa. There were two bedrooms with two baths connected to each. There was a shower in one and a bathtub in the other.

He went back to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. It said "6732 McKnight Lane, Black Order High. Monday, August 26"

"I guess this is the school he was talking about." Allen put down the note and went to unpack. He cautiously undid the two locks on the first and second suitcases. They contained all of belongings. He couldn't believe it, not a single thing was left behind, not even Cross's personal invention, Timcanpy.

"Tim! You're in here too?" Allen looked over to the other suitcase. "But if you're in here, what's in there." Allen opened the suitcase to have hundreds of papers go flying everywhere. The suitcase had been so over packed that the release of pressure made it explode. Allen picked up one of the pieces of paper.

"Walmart-$445.76, Bestbuy-$3,867.97, Joe's Crab Shack-$1,560.32" and so on. Allen stared at the sheet of paper for a while.

"WHO THE HELL SPENDS A THOUSAND DOLLARS AT JOE'S FRICKIN' CRAB SHACK?!"


	2. LIES! ALL LIES!

**A/N: Hi guys, Aceofspades here with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And just so you know, the F-bomb will be dropped, courtesy of our favorite grouchy samurai- I mean highschool student. **

-August 26. _Most people believe that the first day of school is always the most important. First impressions make or break you, determine whether your with the popular kids, the delinquents, the goody two shoes, the nerds, or the people who are just plain weird._

The building was _large _to say the least. The parking lot was completely filled with cars and buses with students pouring out of them, flooding into the building like a giant blob of hormones.

Allen got off of his bicycle, backpack in hand, and walked towards the intimidating building. He had good feeling about today. Today would most definitely be a good day, his gut told him so. And then there was extra confirmation of internet horoscopes but that was just to be safe.

Not even a minute had passed since he entered the building when he heard the familiar words, "Dude, look it's an albino."

Allen had heard the term 'albino' many times before on the streets when his guardian made him go to the grocery store-or any store for that matter-to buy assorted alcohols and/or wines. But as many times as he had been called albino the result was always the same. It pissed him off. "An albino, where? I don't see one."

"Over _there_, dumbass." Allen glanced over and there were two guys standing right next to each other leaning up against the wall, one of which was pointing straight at him.

"Oh! You're right." He then looked at his companion with a wide grin. "Dude it's an _albino_!" The two proceeded to burst into a hysterical laughing fit to the point they were on the ground gasping for air. Ah, the joys of highschool.

"-Note to self- Stay away from the guys on crack." Allen muttered under his breath.

Besides the crackheads the school seemed somewhat okay with the usual lot of hormonal teenagers. In the sea of bodies Allen could see the mass mob he was in already starting to diverge into individual groups.

There were girls flipping their hair and chatting away, guys walking in with footballs, soccer balls, basketballs, baseballs, tennis balls, golf balls, birdies, and any other possible hittable thing on the planet. Allen also spotted the occasional sweater vest and plastic bag with an assortment of medicines and mathematical devices.

In the midst of this chaos he managed to bump into someone sending his books to the floor(that didn't fit in his backpack, which there were a lot. Seriously what was with the five pound textbooks that you got from every single class, making your backpack the equivalent of a trip to a week at the gym) with a smack. This was bound to happen sooner or later.

Sighing he bent down to pick up his books muttering an apology. Allen looked up to see a tall teen, with long, flowing, black hair tied up in a ponytail.

_That is a girl, right? Wait-No, maybe...What? _Allen staredcuriously at the teenager (who was still giving him the You-are-so-going-to-die glare) trying to determine its gender. _It's a guy. Well, with that hair...maybe he is a girl._

"Watch where you're going, twerp." He growled. _Yep, definitely a guy._

Allen normally would have ignored comment like that but something about this guy that got under his skin. After all he wasn't the one who stopped in the middle of a busy (hormonal) intersection. (Which is way more dangerous than stopping in regular intersections. At least then you have a chance to say or honk rather, "What the hell are you doing? Move it or lose it, jackass.")

"Twerp, it's nice to see that word survived the century." Allen said with a smile that radiated innocence.

"What did you say?" Allen felt himself being lifted up off the ground. Oh, yeah this was going to be a good day.

-Note to Self- The internet lies.


	3. My Life Should I Be Worried

**Chapter 3- My Life…Should I Be Worried?**

August 26th- _'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling. And every time we kiss-' "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a damn minute here. Yeah when we touch I get a feeling, it's call nausea. As for kissing, oh __**hell**__ no! If I never see your face again, I wouldn't mind, actually that would be my dream come true. And if someday I am disgraced with seeing anything akin to your name, anywhere, hopefully it will be on a gravestone. And with that, Adieu, Hasta la Vista, Sayonara, and Good to the Bye. _-Anonymous

'_What did you say?" Oh yeah, today was going to be a great day…_

"Kanda! What do you think you're doing?" Allen turned his head to see a girl with long black hair tied up in pigtails bounded over to the scene. She stopped in front of the guy who looked like he was about to beat him senseless and put her hands on her hips with a disapproving look.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm teaching this smartass a lesson." Allen's assaulter responded. The girl huffed in annoyance.

"Kanda, you can't go beating freshman. You'll get suspended." Honestly Allen expected an 'again' somewhere in that sentence.

"It's this twerp's fault for pissing me off." She crossed her arms and a devious smile spread across her lips.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to tell Komui about my new boyfriend. And his name just so happens to be Kanda." At this point the teenager known as Kanda was sporting the winner of the WTF face contest at her threat.

"Lee, what have you been smoking?" 'Lee' smiled sweetly and waited for the information to sink in. (Wait for it, wait for it...)

"You wouldn't dare."

"We both know I would." Kanda sneered and returned to glaring at his prey. "You're lucky, but next time your ass is mine." Kanda released Allen with one good shove for good measure. Allen then released the breath he had been holding in for the past for who knows how long and was practically hyperventilating trying to get back his needed amount of oxygen.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked as she noted Allen's respiratory distress. "Most people don't survive an encounter with Kanda."

"What do you mean by survive?" He said between gasps.

"Most people are traumatized in some way."

"I can believe that. And thank you for saving me." Finally he breathing was back to normal. Sometimes Allen swore he had asthma, actually he swore that quite frequently. Let's just say Allen is not the type for running. Or stairs.

"No problem. You're from England, right?"

"Yes, my accent gave me away I presume?"

She giggled, "A little. My name's Lenalee Lee by the way."

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you."

"Well I gotta get to homeroom, see you around Allen." Lenalee turned on her heel with a smile and rushed off into the dissipating mob. At least there was one good person around this god-forsaken place. _Well, one out of two isn't bad, right? Please let me be right and that cretin be the only thing that I have to watch out for. But I guess I would be mad too if my parents decided to name me 'Condom'. Seriously, people will name their kids anything these days. It's a shame._

While Allen was off in La-La land thinking about the misfortune of Mr. Kanda-I mean Condom (snicker) someone took the liberty to slap his arm around Allen's shoulder and stare at him. Allen snapped out of his trance and looked over to a teen staring at him like he was from Mars or some other planet in the solar system.

He had red hair, a patch over his right eye, small silver hoop earrings, and a bandanna headband thingy. "Hey" The red- head said addressing him. "Do you know where I can get a little pot?" Allen was flabbergasted. _Do I REALLY look that much like I'm on drugs?! Sure my hair and the scar…Shut up Allen, you're not helping._ Allen took a breath and responded "No. No, I do not know where to get any kind of pot nor will I ever."

The red head looked puzzled. "What do you to cook soup with? Do they not have pots where you're from?"

There was silence.

Wow he felt stupid. "You meant….kitchenware…" The red-head frowned. "Not cool, man. Does this beautiful, sexy, _sexy_, face look like it's been tainted by the horrors of drugs?"

There was a _long_ silence.

"Fuck you, twerp."

It was Allen's turn to frown. "I am not a twerp. My name is Allen Walker." The red-head cracked a smile "And I'm Lavi Bookman. See ya around, Allen." And the red-head named Lavi was gone. _Wierdo._

'_You are now entering a world of immense excitement and wonder. Join us all tenth graders on this joyful ride of learning and knowledge'_ read the ginormous neon orange sign stuck to the tenth grade homeroom door. _I feel like I should be worried._ Allen took a deep breath. _Well, here goes the start of the rest of my life._ Allen opened the door. And then it hit him. It hit him like a punch in the face. Probably because it was a punch and it was Allen's face taking said punch. Once again it had been proven.

The Internet lies. A lot.

Okay let's just agree that the internet is a bipolar bitch. One day your doing whatever, whether it's watching James Bond movies or doing last night's homework. Then it's crashing, sending you viruses, _lying_ to you, and all of the government stalkers that monitor your every search. And let us not forget the "ERROR 401 Internet could not display webpage." So let's just leave the internet to be the psycho beotch that it is.

Yeah, it was official. Allen hated the internet.


	4. Ice Cold Fury

**Chapter 4: Ice Cold Fury**

August 26th- _Yeah, I am so pumped! I'm gonna do this! I'm going to write this paper like know one will be able to. It'll be the best paper able to be written about the fall of Rome. Yeah, this is going to be epic. (Goes to computer and pulls up Word.) (Stares at Word) "Goddammint."_-Anonymous

_And then it hit him. It hit him like a punch in the face. Probably because it was a punch and it was Allen's face taking said punch. Once again it had been proven. The internet lies. A lot._

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Allen screamed surprisingly attracting no attention whatsoever. His brown haired, tan-skinned assaultress stared him down like she wanted to much worse that a pop in the face.

"Wait a sec….what's your name?" she asked.

"Allen Walker." All sense of hostility dispersed like beach goers at the first drop of rain. "Oops. I thought you were someone else, sorry." A bashful smile formed on her lips and she brushed the matter over her shoulder. Allen winced as he touched his sore nose, which he soon found out blood was flowing profusely from.

"Oh my God, I'm bleeding!" The girl turned around and stared. Allen stared back, blooding seeping through his hand.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot bleeding everywhere! Here." She handed him a tissue. "This is your fault you know." She said.

"My fault?! _You_ were who punched _me_."

"True, but if your face didn't look so much like his then this wouldn't have happened."

"Your blaming this on me because of my face…really. You are something else aren't you?"

"I'm glad _someone_ finally understands that. Took the world long enough to notice."

"Icee, please don't hit your classmates. One of these days someone's going to punch back."

"I already apologized, Mr. Wenham." Icee said with a sigh. "No you didn't." Allen said. Icee winked at him, "Yes I did." And into the rows of desks she went. Allen decided that now would be a good time to sit down and grabbed a desk right smack dab in the middle of the room. He had learned a lot about seating from the various schools he has attended. The front row is for the smartasses with perfect attendance records.

The pleasant variety that sit in the back of the class range from the following: Emo, Delinquents, Emo delinquents, The different kind of smartass "the shy ones" a.k.a. "the ones who throw the awesomest parties", the ones who really don't want to pay attention, and the disrupters a.k.a the ones who are too retarded to understand anything so they settle for making so that nobody else can learn.

Last but least there is the middle row. (No I did not forget 'not') The happy medium of students who occasionally answer questions and do their work not too easily and without the "Uh, what is two times six again" questions that plague the back row. Allen hoped by choosing the middle he wouldn't get labeled as easily as at his old school. He sat in the front and answered all of the teachers' questions.

He also brought each teacher an apple on the first day. Cross told him to but Allen missed the part where he muttered 'if you want to get beat up'. That day Allen experienced wedgies, swirlies, happy slapping, 'the royal treatment', royal wedgies, royal swirlies, and royal happy slapping. He fled that school within the month.

"Class please take your seats. I am going to take attendance." Surprise, surprise, no one listened. Mr. Wenham sighed and rummaged through his desk and pulled out something red. Allen quickly plugged his ears in preparation for the upcoming distraction. *AGGGNNNNNNN* It wasn't the first time Allen had seen the teacher use an air horn on the class but it certainly was the loudest.

And with that the class was silence and Mr. Wenham began taking roll without any disturbances. "(Various unimportant names)….Icee Cortés?" The girl from before, Icee, raised her hand. 'Here." She glanced back at Allen and Allen glanced at her. You could practically _feel_ the When Harry Met Sally music playing in the background.

"Whoever is playing the soundtracks from "When Harry Met Sally" could you please turn it off. I don't need that this early in the morning." A distant sorry was heard from the back of the class. In the midst of Mr. Wenham calling roll, Allen began day dreaming. A common hobby of his. The 'what ifs' starting to resurface. The classic ones also reared their ugly heads, one of which was 'what if I don't fit in?'. Well he pretty much flipped all of the 'what ifs' off and decided today dream about something happier.

_I wonder where Cross disappeared too…Not a happy thought Allen. He's probably racking up more debt for me to pay. __**HAPPY **__thoughts goddamn it1 What is wrong with me? Is my life really so depressing that I have nothing happy to think about? Wait-Tim! I wonder what Tim is doing right now…?_ That reminded him of a dream he once had. (Cue magically dream flashback music)

He was sitting on a red couch. The only sound that filled the room was the static of the television he was staring at. It was dark, very dark. Allen sluggishly turned towards the remote. It was like moving through water. Next he turned to the window. An eerie red light was filling the room illuminating it. More than likely because of the red crescent moon and there was also a blood red snake coiled around it.

Allen gazed in wonder at the strange and ominous moon. Something else caught his eye. There was a man standing outside of the window. He was watching him, staring at him. But there was something peculiar about this man. He had no eyes. No face really, just indentations where facial features should be. Allen wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't move. _Oh my fucking god! Slender Man?!_ He couldn't look away.

His blood ran ice cold when a smooth and sickly sweet echoing voice spoke to him from outside the window. 'Hello Allen, I have come for you." Allen fought and slowly turned away from the window but _he_ was there on the static-filled screen. A white hand reached out of the television. 'Now Allen, let us go." The Allen heard another voice from behind him.

"Bitch I will rape you in your sleep." Then a familiar face fluttered around and landed on Allen's head. _Timcanpy?!_ The outstretched hand of the Slender Man retracted. He stopped. Slender Man stopped because of Timcanpy. And why did Tim sound like Eddie Murphy? "Slendy you better step away from my boy before I fuck your ass forwards backwards and sideways."And a voice far less echoy spoke from the television. 'Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold up Tim. You know I was just kidding. I would never even think of hurting _Allen_"

Tim spoke again. "Uh, huh, yeah sure fuck face. Sure I believe you. Oh, sorry I forgot you don't have a face."

"Hey! That is a cruel and racist joke."

"Your mom is a racist joke."

"Oh that is it!" The screen started flashing red and lights were flickering on and off. Then silence. Minutes passed. An hour passed, looks like he was gone. "Yeah bitch you better run!" Timcanpy shouted. Allen sighed and opened his mouth to thank his golem but no sound came out. Then the lights went out. And the screen came on with the normal static. But soon letters started appearing on the screen.

B

E

H

I

N

D

Y

O

U

Allen turned around and there it was. Slender Man was there, tentacles whipping every which way and that. One of which wrapping around his neck and lifting him off the ground. Allen's heart sank to the ground. He was going to die and he knew it. Of all the ways to go…Slender Man was the most….unconventional. Suddenly he heard Cross's voice and Allen's heart did something you would see on a heart monitor. Up down up and down. He wasn't sure whether his legal guardian would rescue him or leave him to the hands of Slender Man.

Cross walked over to the scene and pulled out his hand cuffs. "Slender Man you under arrest for the multiple abductions and murders of various people." (Magical dream ending music) It was safe to say that Allen would never eat burritos before bed. Ever.

Soon enough the bell rang and Allen rushed off to his first class. Chemistry. Opening the door Allen was transported to a world previously unknown to him. There were test tubes and gadgets everywhere lying about the room. And off to the side was a literal mountain of papers looking as if the slightest vibration could cause an avalanche of knowledge. What kind of teacher would have a future death due to paper cuts and a giant picture (Ahem shrine) to Miss Lenalee Lee whom he had met earlier that day?

**Aceofspades speaking~ One of my friends said that I should write horror movies….It honestly sounds like fun. P.S. I 3 horror**


End file.
